IchigoXMintNever to meet as friends again?
by Konekyii
Summary: Ichigo & Mint never quite got along well. But Ichigo's life is falling apart when Mint's brother turns to have a crush on her! AoyamaKun is jealous, Mint is equally angry, and Kisshu is getting torn that Ichigo still has a new crush! Will Ichigo survive?


Mew Mint and Mew Ichigo have never quite gotten along well with each other. But will things turn worse when Mint's onii-sama (brother) turns around to have a crush on Mew Ichigo when Masaya is jealous? Enjoy!

NOTE: This is my first fanfiction, so do not peel me apart if it is bad!

_Chapter One-Meeting the Onii-Sama_

Walking to Cafe Mew Mew after school, Ichigo mumbled at the thought of working four hours straight just to serve the customers and get the tables cleaned. On the road which Ichigo was about to cross, Mint ran up to her in a matter-of-factly, looking annoyed. "The shop has already been closed. There is a symbol of the Mew Aqua in...well, _my_ house and we're going there." After finishing her talk, Mint pulled Ichigo's hand and into an old uneven street, where nobody was found there, only small animals who were seeking for dark shelter. "Power Pendant! Activate!" Mint whispered, incase anybody was sneaking around and listening. As Mint transformed into her Mew Mew form, she motioned Ichigo to do so as well. "Power Pendant! Activate!" Ichigo whispered extremely loudly, as Mint scowled in her ear, "Shhhh!" As soon as Ichigo was finished transforming, she jumped on top of a large tower called the Tokyo Tower. "I see your house from here," Ichigo told Mint as she jumped up, Mint following her. "I know, Shirogane and Akasaka-san are probably spying behind the bush. Look, I see Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro-san too." Her eyes twinkled as she said 'Zakuro-san.'

Jumping down, Shirogane was definetely behind the bush because when the 5 were gathered, he went out from behind the bush with Akasaka-san. "Okay, I know this is a rich house, but we're going to enter through the upstairs window. It's open, and it's also Mint's room, which the Mew Aqua is connected to." Shirogane barked. "Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!" The 5 all jumped up at once, and entered one by one into the window to Mint's room. "Wahhhh! This is bigger than my closet!" Ichigo exclaimed, as Mint slapped her across the face. "Don't talk! Everyone will know we're here then." Mint whispered quietly. Ichigo nodded, looking offended, but obeyed all the same. Suddenly, Pudding's hair blew right up. "I think the Mew Aqua sensor is caught on me," Pudding whispered, as finally, the Mew Aqua symbol suddenly got unattached from the wall and tranfixed itself onto Pudding's power pendant. "Wooowww!" Pudding insisted, as Shirogane yelled from below. "Mew Mews! The detecting of the Mew Aqua is over. It has been attached to Pudding's power pendant. Get down here by using the steps of Mint's home."

But before they opened the door to jump out the window, there was a loud knock on the door. "Onii-Sama!" Mint exclaimed, as all the Mews Mews turned back into human form so Mint could open the door. "Mint?" Mint's brother said, looking disappointed. "It's your ballet rehersal today, aren't you going?" "Yes, of course I am!" Mint said, running out of the room and with loud thumps, down the stairs. "She's quite a great ballet dancer," Mint's Onii-Sama explained to the others. "She's beautiful at dancing." And, without an explanation, when all the other Mew Mews were looking the other direction, Mint's brother pressed a small bonquet of flowers into Ichigo's hand with a note, and left.

"Awwwww!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Pretty!" "What's pretty!?" All the Mew Mews said at once. But, determined to keep this a secret of, maybe, her new crush, she just lied that the wall of Mint's room was pretty, and jumped out the window, leading all the other Mew Mews. "Pudding, may I have a look with that new Power Pendant?" Shirogane asked, pointing one finger towards Pudding's pendant. "Sure!" Pudding said, smiling easy-everything was easy to her, handing over the pendant to Shirogane, who studied the pendant for a long time. "Power Pendant, _Blunine, Bluenine!_" Shirogane said, as everyone watched the Mew Aqua turn darker, evaporate into thin air, and vanish. "It's placed its power in all of your attack weapons and power pendants. You'll likely be stronger than before." Shirogane explained. "We're leaving now, let's go." All the Mew Mews left except Ichigo, who said that she was waiting for Mint here, as everyone else left.

When the street was dark and empty, Mint's brother appeared which was unlikely and surprising for Ichigo. Turning around, Mint's brother did not miss the chance to bring Ichigo into a warm but shocking embrace that turned into kissing. The kiss was very long; seeming to never end. "Ichigo...?" a shocked voice called out. _Oh no! It's Aoyama-Kun!_ Still forcing his kiss on Ichigo when Ichigo struggled to break away, another familiar voice called. _It's Mint! Oh nooo!_ Ichigo thought mentally. Still pulling out of the embrace, finally Mint's brother broke apart, and not looking at Mint or Aoyama-Kun, he headed back into the house. _What was that!? _Ichigo thought. "Ichigo, I'll talk to you later," Mint answered, sounding offended and wiping small tears off her face. Running back into the house, Ichigo knew Mint wanted a talk with her own brother.

"Ichigo...?" Aoyama-Kun said quietly. "Aoyama-Kun, I can explain!" Ichigo told him gently. "I was waiting for Mint outside the door, when her brother came out and just decided to kiss me." Aoyama-Kun looked her straight in the eye. "Ichigo, if that's what happened, I want you to stay as away from him as possible." "But...Aoyama-Kun...?" Ichigo replied, shocked. She did like Aoyama-Kun better, but Mint's brother was rich...handsome...kind... And not only did Ichigo have a crush on him now, but he seemed to like Ichigo as well. "Ichigo...well...I'm..._jealous_." Aoyama-Kun said shortly, and walked away. As soon as he walked out of the forest, Mint appeared. "Ichigo!" Mint said, sounding remarkably angry, and a slight bit jealous. Ichigo explained exactly what happened, from the bonquet to the kiss. "Hmph. That bonquet was what he was supposed to give to me for my ballet rehersal, but I suppose he just _thought _that you were a better person to give it to." Without saying another word, Mint stalked off. _Is my relatsionship with Mint...over?_ Ichigo thought, a slight tear coming out of her right eye.

I leave you with these complicated thoughts-will Ichigo ignore Mint's brother and do what Aoyama-Kun says? Or will she keep dating Mint's brother, making Masaya, her former boyfriend, jealous, and Mint equally angry at her? Things turn worse when Kisshu finds out Ichigo has _two_ new crushes and still doesn't like him.

Ichigo's life is falling apart. What shall she do?


End file.
